What if Tyson hadn't beaten Tala?
by Kinaihiri
Summary: Sure, good always triumphs over evil. But what would have happened if Tyson had lost to Tala in the world championships? Everybody talked about Biovolt taking over the world, but how would it have happened?
1. Chapter 1

What if…? Tyson hadn't beaten Tala?

"Where am I?" The classical question. "Ouch…" Tyson Kinomiya stood up from the dirt and cleaned his clothes, which he noticed where from three years ago. "Freaky…what happened?" he asked again. The sky above him was grey unto the horizon, covering the blue sky. Lightning struck, and a few seconds later, the rumble of thunder. He didn't see any buildings in the distance.

And a voice, no less scary than the roar of thunder: "What are you doing here?"

Tyson didn't want to look up, but he was forced to because of the sudden sound of a beyblade ripping through the air, and, unfortunately, in his direction. Before he could take out his Dragoon, a body suddenly pushed his towards a bunch of debris that were piled in such a way, they formed a cave.

Of course, Tyson was still confused. The body that pushed him out of harm's way was a girl's, he found.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Tyson was quick to demand.

"Shut up. Wait." The girl peeked to see if the danger was gone. Tyson had cooled off by that time, and instead, wanted answers.

"Where am I? What happened? Just a while ago, I was at my house and then-"

The girl rolled her eyes and answered his question simply, even though she couldn't understand why he _didn't_ know, "Shht. You're in Japan. And you don't seem to come from your house." The girl finally turned to face him. She observed him for a while, then frowned.

"You look like- but you can't be. It could be just a coincidence."

"What's a coincidence! I don't understand! Who do I look like! Tell me!"

"You look like Tyson Kinomiya. But you couldn't be. He died."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Italics _mean thinking. No pairings, just original characters. At least no official pairings. I just learned I cannot describe machines.**

**Yeah. Enjoy. R&R because if you don't, I won't write anymore. Not like you care though, huh? (hinthintwinkwink If you do care, review)**

**What if…? Tyson hadn't beaten Tala?**

Chapter 2

Tyson closed his open jaw with his right hand. "B-but. I AM Tyson! I didn't die! Here I am!"

"He died, get it? He got killed in the World Championships awhile ago. Against Tala Ivanov. Don't you know? Or have you been asleep all this time?"

Tyson couldn't believe it. Lose against Tala? But that had been three years ago! And he won!

"If it's a joke, it isn't funny."

"Ok. Don't believe me. Just ask anybody." She said, shrugging her shoulders and looking outside.

'_What a dumb guy. I mean, he could have gotten killed out there.'_

"Are you dense!" She started again after a while. "You should know better than be in Biovolt's minions' way when they're inspecting the city. They'll take your bit-beasts…if you have one."

'_Biovolt's minions? Take my bit-beast? What's she talkin' about?' _

The girl's features softened when she saw that Tyson didn't really understand what she was talking about. Tyson finally noticed, despite the darkness, she has a face similar to Rei's, but her eyes were brownish-greenish and her hair was brown with blonde streaks. (this description might change because she always keeps changing her looks)

"I'm Marisol." She said and looked out again. She looked both ways and nodded to herself. "Let's go." She gestured for him to follow her. She walked lightly, like a tiger preying. She crouched down low, because, as Tyson noticed, there were many boys or even men patrolling the area, looking in every hole, space, in every place that could shelter a human being. They checked where they had been hidden just moments later after they left.

'_Close one.' _They thought. The boys, or men, or Biovolt's minions, all wore uniforms, suits similar to Spencer's, and carried around weapons. Tyson squinted his eyes to see well.

'_Or are those launchers?'_

Tyson kept looking around. Everywhere he went lay pieces of buildings. The entire road was dirt, and few plants grew in this hostile environment.

Only the toughest weeds survived.

While the blue-haired teen was lost in his new-found world of thought, Marisol quickly moved a scrap of rusty metal and jumped in.

Tyson just kept walking by.

Seeing as he wasn't there with her, Marisol had to climb up the ladder and grab his leg to drag him down.

"Ouch." He groaned after getting hit in the head due to the five-foot fall. Marisol, meanwhile, was on the floor, next to Tyson, on all fours, looking for something. She moved dirt to uncover a series of buttons, from zero to nine. She pressed the buttons in a certain order, and not long later, a small metal machine emerged from the dirt and scanned Marisol's iris. The machine emitted a small sound that, Tyson guessed, approved her.

He expected a door to open in front of then, but no, the floor under then gave out and they had to slide down a tunnel, until they finally fell on their butts, once again.

"Thank goodness that's over." Tyson said in relief, rubbing his sore butt.

"No." Marisol got up and walked up to a wall and put her hand on a pad that analyzed her fingerprints, and another small machine, this one with pliers that looked like two metallic fingers, that pulled one of Marisol's hairs.

"Kon Fematt Marisol. Approved." A perfunctory voice articulated. This time, Tyson was prepared for the floor giving in again. He was so concentrated on the floor; he didn't notice Marisol's last name was Kon.

A door opened, and Marisol walked in, with Tyson at her heels.

What Tyson saw inside that room, he never imagined he would see. (Or maybe he did…)

"REI! MAX! KAI!" He exclaimed. The former BladeBreakers looked up at the teen. And stared in disbelief.

"Where…who is he, Marisol?" Max asked her, the first one to recover from the shock.

"He says he's Tyson. I wanted to see if it was true."

Tyson glared at Marisol's skeptical-ness (XD sorry) and took one step towards them, cautiously, because the three pairs of eyes, gold, blue and crimson were observing his every move critically.

"Seriously, it's me, guys. Tyson."

"He can't be. He died awhile ago." Rei answered, not even bothering to talk to him, and turned to his cup of tea, which seemed more interesting than that **impostor**.

Tyson grimaced and ran up to the table in which the three former 'bladers sat and hit it with both fists in indignation.

"You guys!" he growled. "It's really me! What can I do to prove it?"

Kai, who hadn't said a word, narrowed his eyes at him and said in a voice that could be classified as challenging if he didn't have fame of being apathetic,

"Tell us something only Tyson would know."

Tyson thought for a moment.

'_Okay, I have to convince them it's really me, so say something smart.'_ He thought. Then he snapped his fingers.

"Rei has a bit-beast that's a white tiger!"

That comment earned him only glares, and a sweatdrop from Max.

"Marisol, did he see the password?" Rei asked coldly, glancing at Tyson to indicate the coldness was towards him.

"No." She proceeded to grab him from the collar.

"Wait! I was joking! Give me another chance!" Somehow he rid himself off Marisol's grip and kneeled in front of them, with his hands together, pleading.

Marisol was about to grab him again, when Max nodded with a hopeful smile towards Tyson.

"Yeah! Thanks, pal! Something only I would know was the time when we were in America and Kai was taking a shower, and I told the Rei fan club downstairs that Rei passed out on the bathroom and that I needed help to carry him, and they went to the room just when Kai was coming out of the shower. That day the Kai fan club was created." Tyson grinned from ear to ear, satisfied with himself.

"He could have heard that from any of those fangirls." Rei disapproved again, now using his cocky voice. "Just take him, Marisol." Max looked like his last hope was shattered.

"Wait!" A wooden door opened and in went Kenny. He walked up to Tyson and took one of his hairs.

"Ow Chief, why'd you do that?"

Kenny didn't answer, but took out a gadget similar to the ones outside and analyzed it.

"Aha! Just like I thought! It _is_ Tyson!"

Max's eyes couldn't have gotten bigger. "Really?" He inquired, full of illusions.

"Yes. I took hairs from all of you and saved your genetic makeup the day before Tyson battled Tala." He said a little sheepishly, expecting all the BladeBreakers to look at him like if he were a mad scientist. Instead, he earned nods of approval, except from Marisol.

"How can it be Tyson? We saw his body…lifeless." She finished nervously, not wanting to shock Tyson too much. Knowing that you were dead in another dimension certainly wasn't a nice thought, or something you heard everyday. Although he had heard that already once before.

"He came from the future."

"How's that possible, Kai?"

"Yeah, not even I know I was in the past!" Tyson joked so he wouldn't seem so stupid, finally catching up to the events.

"Well, the point is, Tyson is back!" Max interrupted before Kai even attempted to speak.(even though Tyson will still be confused…) The blonde boy got up from his seat and jumped on him from joy. (No…I don't write yaoi so…don't get ideas, k?) Marisol almost smiled and went into a room adjacent to that one.

After everybody had celebrated Tyson's 'comeback' and, of course, after feeding him, his face darkened, and asked something that had been in the back of his mind, bothering him ever since Marisol mentioned about him dying .

"Guys…what happened after I d-died?"

* * *

yeah I made the chapter longer. yep.

Kinaihiri Hiwatari, AKA The Official Beyblade Freak of this Planet


	3. Chapter 3

Yep. Yep. Yep.

**What if…? Tyson hadn't beaten Tala?**

Chapter 3

Kai crossed his arms and sat back on the chair.

"Biovolt took over the world like they said they would."

"H-how?"

It was Rei's turn to speak.

"Max's mom had planned for the Majestics to battle the Demolition Boys after you lost, but it never really happened, because there was a gigantic explosion, in which the Biovolt stadium was destroyed and most expectators died.

Tala took your Dragoon, and while he and Boris were busy looking for bit-beasts, the Majestics, Dark Bladers, All-Starz, White Tigers, and we slipped away.

Judy, Emily and Kenny, actually, all of us, started to find ways to improve our beyblades, we tried to find people all over the world that had bit-beasts and were willing to sacrifice their lives for the love of beyblade." Rei took in a deep breath. Tyson could just imagine everything in his head, playing like a movie. A horror movie that didn't have a happy ending. "Meanwhile, military forces from many countries tried to stop Biovolt. They were no match for the super-enhanced beybladers and beyblades."

"Whoa. Wait, do you mean that…" Rei nodded.

"Everybody in the abbey was enhanced just as Tala was…"

"But how could a beyblade beat a whole ar-"

"Armies tried to go against Biovolt, I told you. They threw missiles, bombs, but with the launch of a beyblade, and bit-beasts, they could turn around any missile to hit the people who sent it.

That didn't mean we had to stop. They were just trying to intimidate us. And we still continued to work day and night, preparing for an all-out war. Until the day the found our headquarters.

That day, all of us had gone out to get food and try our 'blades.

Your dad was the only one that stayed to take care of the laboratory, then the Demolition Boys themselves paid him a visit. They totally destroyed everything, they even took all our data." Rei stopped suddenly and looked downwards, almost in shame, but no, it was sadness.

"What happened to my father?" Tyson got up so quickly, the chair he was sitting on fell down. (…I hate making him so emotional. Why do I do that? I don't know…)

Rei re-filled his cup calmly, understanding Tyson's anger was not towards him. He knew him well enough to know that. "Tyson…I hate being the one that has to say this…he got killed. They left a note…pinned on his head…saying that we better give up." The neko-jin winced at the memory.

"You didn't, did you? Where the new data? Where are the new and improved beyblades?" Tyson looked at Kenny. "Where are they, Chief?"

"We did give up."

"You couldn't? Are you just going to let them destroy everything, Rei? " Tyson had Rei grabbed by his shirt and shaking him, searching his golden cat-like eyes for an answer.

"Tyson. They already destroyed everything. They even enhanced their beyblades with the data Kenny, Emily and Judy reunited." Max told Tyson in a sad tone of voice and guided his hand away from Rei's shirt.

"Max…"

"Forget it Tyson. We're all reunited and that's all that matters." The blonde teen gave Tyson a full smile.

"Fine. But tomorrow we start working." The thirteen-year-old boy said stubbornly. (he was fifteen, but when he went back in time, he also went back in years)

"What do ya mean, 'work'?" Rei inquired.

"Working on new beyblades. Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about."

Everybody sighed.

"Calm down Tyson. You better not think about getting out of here, and dragging us with you because my grandfather has a price on all our heads, and if they find out about you, they'll try to find a way to go back in time or to the future."

"Well then, let's send an e-mail to the other teams or something."

"Forget it. They've go control over every single satellite."

"Aw Kai, c'mon, don't be such a wet blanket. There must be _something _we could do."

"I think I know what we can do."

They all turned to look at the brown-haired teen genius. Needless to say, no one expected that. Kenny seemingly had been the most affected by all that had happened, ever since the moment he saw Tyson's pale body, eyes wide open, staring at nowhere…

And he had been hit again when he found Tyson's father's bloodied and beat-up body, with the thumbtack pinned on his head. That meant that all his work had been thrown to the trash, and why try again?

"Look." He unfolded a blue paper. As if unfolded, the four boys noticed that it was a blueprint.

"What's this?" Tyson was the first to ask. Marisol found it for us. It's a blueprint of the Biovolt headquarters, here in Japan and the one in Russia."

"What's it for?" (you can guess who asked again)

"We need someone that can join Biovolt's army and somehow steal all their data and sabotage the facility." When Kenny finished speaking, as in cue, Marisol came in, waving her hand politely, then continued where Kenny had left off, narrowing her eyes:

"Somebody that's been in Biovolt before, and could advance in ranks quickly."

"Kai could do that, no problem." Tyson sat down as carefree as if all their problems were solved already. Kai put his hands on the back of his head and placed his legs on the table, with Marisol watching in disgust. She had just cleaned that table.

"Typical of you to be so carefree." Kai admonished Tyson.

"What do ya mean?"

"They won't accept me again." Kai told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Guys, we should worry about other things for now. Us, alone cannot beat them. We need to tell those people that had joined is a long time ago, that we'll start again, with a new plan."

"Yeah, how?" (why the hell does he keep asking stuff! Ack!)

"That's taken care of." Kenny said once again, surprising, once again, everybody in the room.

* * *

R&R because...I'm a nice person and you should be too. 


	4. Chapter 4

yay I updated! miracle...

CHAPTER 4

"Kai, come on dude, all you've been doing all day is rejecting any idea we have!" Rei pleaded, about to get on his knees.

"Or _my_ ideas, at least." Tyson muttered sourly with his arms crossed, looking away. "Just leave the guy alone. You know how he's always a party-pooper."

"But this isn't about parties. It's about helping us." Marisol corrected.

"I guess she's right." Rei went back to his seat before he humiliated himself. Kai glanced at Marisol on the corner of his eye.

Max tried his hand at convincing Kai. "Please, Kai? You're the only one that really knows that code and that can change the way you write."

"I bet he's afraid." Tyson said with a smirk and his eyes closed, with only his left eye opened a tiny bit to see Kai's expression when he said that. That was the trick he always used to convince **anybody** of doing _anything_. Kai's head snapped in Tyson's direction, with eyes narrowed down to slits of crimson. He grabbed a paper and pencil and begun writing in a code the BladeBreakers had created for anybody they had talked to that had joined their cause, since Biovolt also checked what letters said to prevent any rebellion.

He repeated the operation about 30 times, never complaining or showing signs of tiredness. Once he finished that, Kenny advised him that he had to go to the 'post office'. A small shack, made of cracking concrete that was stacked together. Everywhere you could find mail, on the floor, some were actually arranged neatly in a cardboard box that looked like if it had been 100 hours in the rain and couldn't support the weight of single feather, and most mail was in the desk of the caretaker. The caretaker of the post office was an old man, with thick eyeglasses, and even with them, he didn't see well and had the peeving habit of picking his nose when he couldn't good. Him, and the slow service, made the small post office almost obsolete. Nobody used it because the old man had to send his son, a boy of almost seventeen, with eyeglasses too, though not as thick, and an extremely dirty mind. He looked in people's mail that was directed at girls, or came from them, too see if it said anything interesting or if it contained pictures of the abovementioned. Even in times like those, some people managed to keep perversion alive, when they should be thinking about how to solve the problem.

Of course, Kai objected going to the post office, to have to climb the ladder and go out into broad day- excuse me, cloudiness. The idea that he didn't like the most was the one that everyone recognized his characteristic Russian face, even without his blue triangle marks, and that anybody was willing to tell about his whereabouts and get food in reward, as if they were all hungry street dogs. (The caretaker of the post office in his son were just to dumb to identify him with their poor eyesight. Besides, they didn't know about the reward so it was safe for him to go there. At least safer than going anywhere else)

Why didn't anybody do it for him? Tyson didn't know the way, and the rest were just afraid, except Marisol, who could almost throw herself on the floor and roll around in laughter at the thought of Kai getting caught. Rei's sister clearly didn't have his patience with people such as Kai. She just couldn't stand him, the way he always seemed to be brooding, how he just wouldn't open up to anybody that _attempted_ to be his friend. She had tried, as she would do with any person; and one try was enough.

'_I don't know why everybody's such a coward nowadays.' _The dual-haired boy thought as he emerged from the virtually unknown hole in the ground, checking carefully to see if no one was around. Of course, nobody was. Biovolt wasn't inspecting the city at that time, which was 7:30 p.m. Most families were lighting candles or anything that could bring light and warm them. The nights were beginning to become cold, as if was the end of fall. That was the most remote part of the city, but there could always be beggars or teen troublemakers around, the type of people especially willing to rat on _any_ of the BladeBreakers. He pulled the hood over his head, at least that could shield his face.

Nothing unusual had happened; half an hour had gone by since Kai had left, he had delivered the letters, and he was heading back, and needless to say, walking at the fastest pace, glancing around. There was always the risk something could happen on the way back. He had seen it enough on movies. He spotted beggars leaning against trash cans, looking at him with scarred and mud-caked faced, some even missing limbs, bearing different signs, each sign telling a short sob story that Kai didn't swallow. Everyone had lost their homes, they were no different than any father, mother, teen, child, any inhabitant of Bey City.

"Grrr…" A low growl distracted him from his thoughts. A shadow came upon him, a canine one. Kai decided to ignore it. It was just another hungry dog. It took at daring leap from the roof of the building it was standing on and landed right in back of Kai. The serious captain of the BladeBreakers heard its paws hit against the dirt road and still ignored it. The dog growled again, a low elongated growl that could almost be interpreted as a show of impatience towards that hooded human's indifference.

In high hopes of getting attention, it barked at Kai, and ran to stand in front of him, the hairs from its neck on end, indicating anger.

Kai looked at it closely, now that he was forced to, and saw that the dog was too big to actually be a dog. It was a brown wolf with a golden triangle on its forehead.

It could have been Kai's imagination, or the darkness of the night making optical illusions, but the wolf's eyes softened when they first met Kai's eyes. No, it couldn't be an optical illusion; the wolf's ears lowered as a sign of submission.

Kai smiled, and kneeled before the dog, with his hands at his sides. He knew that if he reached out his hand, he would get it bitten because the wolf could take that as a threat. The wolf approached Kai silently, with its head bowed, and its lips almost imitating Kai's serene and sincere smile that was rarely seen. The animal whimpered and began licking Kai's face and put its front legs on his chest, while licking his cheeks, and going up to his forehead, then it accidentally moved the hood with its muzzle and it slipped off Kai's hair, falling on his back.

"You want food, don't you? That's why you're acting friendly with me." He told the wolf, which he already classified as a klutz for uncovering his face. With one hand, he petted its head and with the other he reached for his hood to pull it over his face again. Instead, he felt a frigid hand holding his wrist.

* * *

R&R s'il vous plait? 


End file.
